megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arcana do Imperador (Emperor Arcana)
A Arcana do Imperador é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Nas leituras de tarô, o Imperador simboliza o desejo de se controlar os seus arredores, e sua aparição pode sugerir que a pessoa está tentando conseguir isso excessivamente, possivelmente causando problemas aos outros; alguns elementos na vida simplesmente não são controláveis. Em relação à gameplay, as Persona da Arcana do Imperador tendem a se destacar em ataque baseados na eletricidade e em ataques físicos; essas Personas são quase sempre figuras de reis ou imperadores, mas também podem ser apenas figuras masculinas importantes ou divindades. Tipicamente, o rei de um panteão mitológico é da Arcana do Imperador. Dentro do universo de Persona, personagens da arcana do Imperador geralmente são líderes homens ou figuras paternais (ou ambos). Muitas vezes o personagem Imperador é perturbado por algo muito pessoal e não sabe como lidar com isso. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Acessório *Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Acessório *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' A Arcana do Imperador é representada pelo protagonista. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' A Arcana do Imperador é representada por Hidetoshi Odagiri, do Conselho Estudantil da Gekkoukan High School. O Social Link dessa Arcana pode ser iniciado em 27 de abril quando o protagonista fala com a Srta. Toriumi sobre se juntar ao Conselho Estudantil. As reuniões do Conselho ocorrem às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras. Ao se completas o Social Link, o protagonista ganha acesso à forma suprema da Arcana do Imperador, Odin, "O Deus das Tempestades". A Arcana do Imperador é também a Arcana da Persona de Akihiko Sanada, membro dos SEES. ''Persona 4'' A Arcana do Imperador é representada por Kanji Tatsumi, que vai para a mesma escola do protagonista. Kanji é introduzido no jogo como um estudante do primeiro ano que freqüentemente se mete em brigas e problemas com o policiamento local. Quando o protagonista avança o Social Link, Kanji revela que ele gosta de costurar e outros artesanatos, mas mantém esses interesses escondidos por pura pressão de seus colegas. Kanji perdeu seu pai bem cedo e desde então luta para entender o que significa ser um homem. Depois no Social Link, ele conhece um garotinho cuja família acaba gostando dos bonecos costurados a mão do Kanji. Essa experiência eventualmente dá a ele a confiança para aceitar suas forças e interesses apesar da opinião pública. Então, ao invés de deixar as pessoas dizerem o que quiserem, Kanji vai ter certeza de fazer com que ele seja entendido propriamente. A Persona inicial de Kanji é Take-Mikazuchi. Quando o Social Link se maximizar, Take-Mikazuchi se transformará na sua forma suprema, Rokuten Maoh. Isso também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana do Imperador, Odin. Subir a Arcana ao rank 3 permite Kenji a aprender seu movimento de seqüência distinto, Atomic Press. Este ataque acerta todos os inimigos com alta chance de dar dano crítico, que resulta num estado de "Derrubado" (Down) e potencial para um All-Out Attack. O movimento de seqüência ocorre aleatóriamente e apenas depois que o protagonista tenha derrubado um alvo diferente primeiro (e pelo menos um outro alvo não deve estar caído). ''Persona 4 Arena'' A Arcana do Imperador é representada por Kanji Tatsumi e Akihiko Sanada, e por suas Personas, Take-Mikazuchi e Caesar. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana do Imperador é representada pelo Confidant com Yusuke Kitagawa, que sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista interage com ele. Este Confidant desbloqueia duplicação de [[Skill Card|Cartas de Habilidade (Skill Cards)]] e várias habilidades de membro do time para Yusuke. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona de Yusuke, Goemon, se transformará em Kamu Susano-O. Completar o Confidant da Arcana do Imperador também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Odin. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana do Imperador